Fan:Yggdrasill (Digimon Classic)
Yggdrasill, according to what Taro knows about Yggdrasill in relation to the Digital World, is the God of all Digimon in existence. However, this specific incarnation of the character is vastly different from the majority of other depictions. For instance, it's physical appearance is that of an elf-like female with her left arm being MetalGreymon's Trident Arm, and her right arm being RizeGreymon's Trident Revolver. In this depiction, due to the different origins of the Royal Knights, she is not associated with them. Rather, she seems to possess an odd relationship with a very dangerous intruder in her Domain, a Legendary Super Ultimate known as Jadedramon. The way she speaks towards it seems to suggest she has somehow become entranced by how dangerous it is to the point she sees it nothing more than the ultimate guardian for herself, in what is otherwise what she views as a dying Digital World around her. How much she is using Jadedramon isn't exactly clear, but a certain quote she spoke about it seems to suggest she is genuine with her relationship with it... "In the sharp fragment of your heart... Everything freezes piece by piece... From the singing of your revenant roar... Your shadow in the stars fades away... If you just give way into grief like this... Even I won't recognize you anymore..." Also according to logs scattered around Yggdrasill Domain, it's revealed she once looked a lot like her other incarnations as an armored moth-like creature, but physical form was destroyed and thus she shares a similar nature with Norn in that she is (Mostly) a human avatar of Yggdrasill, even though unlike Norn, Yggdrasill never relied on a secondary entity to continue to exist. She has a Digicore much like any other Digimon, but it cannot be permanently destroyed; any major injuries she suffered will be self-repaired within less than a day of receiving them, even if she was seemingly vaporized beforehand. As a whole, both herself and her servants are meant to invoke very disturbing and uncomfortable implications as to what her true motivations really are, in addition to how she became the way she is. She is known to do nothing to stop Eaglemon's reign, and she apparently never allied with the Royal Knights in this continuity. What her exact views of Digimon and Humans as a whole remains to be seen, but overall she seems to want as little to do with outsiders of her own Domain as possible, and constantly stays within range of Jadedramon. ;Servants *'MetalGreymon (Vaccine)': A female MetalGreymon who is not as violent as her sister, yet compensates for her clueless nature by Yggdrasill giving her the power of a Mega Level Digimon. She and Solomon apparently knew each other prior to the confrontation against Yggdrasill in Return of Jadedramon. *'RizeGreymon': A female RizeGreymon. Like her sister, she has been given an power boost that puts her power level on equal terms with Mega Level Digimon. She acts far more violently than her sister in terms of attack patterns, and is impatient enough to attack an enemy mid-digivolution. *'RustTyranomon': Normally not present alongside the others, but she generally guards the entrance of Yggdrasill Domain. RustTyranomon has a power boost equivalent to a Burst Mode, but not as strong as a Super Ultimate. Getting past her is usually the first step to infiltrating Yggdrasill Domain, and she's the hardest obstacle in one's path until Jadedramon decides to show up to the fight. *'Jadedramon': Yggdrasill's ultimate defense against intruders. Jadedramon's Level as a Super Ultimate is what gives Yggdrasill, who is normally without any actual level, the abilities and power of a Super Ultimate. Normally Jadedramon is lazy, but should the two Greymons Yggdrasill normally be defeated, Jadedramon will smash through the floor from below and ambush the targets in the room Yggdrasill occupies. As a whole, Jadedramon doesn't attack until attacks start to be direct towards Yggdrasill herself. Yggdrasill is typically seen hovering above Jadedramon's head whenever Jadedramon is doing the fighting. File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg|MetalGreymon (Vaccine) File:RizeGreymon b.jpg|RizeGreymon File:RustTyranomon b.jpg|RustTyranomon File:Jadedramon (2014).png|Jadedramon Notes *Her relationship with Jadedramon, in combination with her quote referring to it, it's intended as a shout out to a similar odd couple in the form of two bosses from the MMO Mabinogi, the Wendigo and Mirror Witch. The quote is a modified version of the one used in the intro to the boss fight, and in terms of roles, Jadedramon is the Wendigo, and Yggdrasill is the Mirror Witch in terms of how they battle threats together.